<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cuddlez :) by pheebalouu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713090">cuddlez :)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pheebalouu/pseuds/pheebalouu'>pheebalouu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>oneshots!!! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, yeah yeahah wooo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:14:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pheebalouu/pseuds/pheebalouu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>29/09/2020<br/>JUST!!!!some fluff. Cuddlez mainly :) i used paragraph spacing this time!!!!!<br/>- intentional lowercase<br/>- vv short maybe 500 words roughly<br/>- more book!newtmas bc thats kinda how i pictured it in mind ??<br/>- i'd say theyre like in their early twenties here ,maybe like already dating whatever u wanna come up with<br/>- PLS ignore any typos im a very fast writer and couldnt be bothered to proofread this more than like two times...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>oneshots!!! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cuddlez :)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sun peeked through the shutters, leaking onto the wooden floorboards, lighting up the blond's sleeping face. thomas had been observing his features quietly for a few moments, counting the few freckles scattered across newt's nose and cheeks illuminated by the pale shine from the 8am sun. it wasn't long before newt's eyelids fluttered open, eyelashes batting dust as his honey-brown eyes met thomas's own. blond hair falling over his forehead as he propped himself up on one elbow, reaching up and cupping thomas's cheek with his free hand, the brunette melting into his touch. newt's fingers traced the bottom of thomas's jawline as he croaked out a rough-sounding 'morning', the scratch in his voice causing thomas to let out a soft laugh, feeling as if he could sink into the blissfulness of their situation.</p><p>thomas was so ready to give it all up for this boy. for the way he'd tie his hair up when focused, how he'd blow at the loose strands framing his face, how he'd tap his foot or chew on the edge of his pen when he didn't understand a question, how his hands were always warm, and how he smelt like vanilla, how he preferred tea over coffee, how his kisses left thomas just as smitten as they had the time before, and the time before that. thomas rolled on to his stomach, head still crooked to face newt, who's gaze hadn't left him for a second since waking up. newt reached over, drawing circles on thomas's bare back, tracing the dozens of little freckles that dotted his skin like tiny constellations. </p><p>thomas was pretty certain he loved newt, or at least loved everything about him. although thomas wasn't the brightest, he was smart enough to know that what he felt was love - or something close enough. the closer to this realization he came, the more and more he felt comfortable around newt. whether it was in his arms or simply sitting the same room together, thomas felt safe. he felt at home, like newt was home. his home - his anchor to pull him back, to kiss him on the nose and reassure him. newt was patient, and sweet, and understanding, smart, his smile was enough to give thomas butterflies. "watcha thinkin' about? newt's voice interrupted thomas's train of thought. "nothing." thomas grinned, rolling onto his back once more sitting up. the brunette reached out and tucked some of newt's hair behind his ear, newt catching thomas's hand with his own and pressing a kiss to the boy's palm. </p><p>thomas wanted nothing more than to melt into the covers, that overwhelming sense of happiness flooding his head once again. newt slowly leaned in, using his free hand to intertwine his fingers with thomas's - then, pressing their lips together. thomas held onto this kiss for a few moments, lips tingling when newt finally pulled back with a smile plastered on his face, squeezing thomas's hand with a yawn.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>